


Busted

by haruka



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy VIII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa did not appreciate Fujin's interruption ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Busted (FFVIII)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Rinoa Heartilly couldn't believe her luck. Her boyfriend, Squall Leonhart, was usually the most taciturn, undemonstrative guy around. She knew he genuinely cared about her, but he wasn't the type to show it physically, especially not in a public place. Granted, there were no other students or teachers hanging around the quad just then, but still it was a big concession for Squall, and a minor miracle in itself that he would be kissing her here and now.

"Squall ...," she murmured, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his lips on her neck.

He hesitated. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Auuugh, he stopped! "No, everything's wonderful as long as you keep it up," Rinoa teased, gently pulling his head back toward her. He resumed massaging her skin with his lips, and she released a sigh of pleasure.

He had reached a particularly sensitive spot that was beginning to tingle nicely when she felt a firm hand fall on her head.

"BUSTED!"

Rinoa looked up and saw a similar hand on Squall's head. Looking further still, her heart sank to find petite, blonde, Fujin at the other end of it.

Squall shoved her hand off his head and got to his feet, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Rinoa, I'll see you later," he said hastily and walked away.

"REPORT!" Fujin snapped at his departing back.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm on report." Squall waved a hand in the air and disappeared around the corner.

Rinoa watched him go in disbelief and dismay. He was probably so embarrassed she'd be lucky if he ever kissed her in private again - in public wasn't even a factor now.

"DETENTION!"

Rinoa turned, narrowing chocolate-brown eyes toward the cause of her frustration. Fujin. The girl with no known last name, Seifer's co-hort, Raijin's partner, Disciplinary Committee officer. If it weren't for the patch over her left eye, she'd look positively harmless, but Rinoa knew better. Fujin was dangerous because nothing frightened her.

Now she'd turned her back and was leaving. That infuriated Rinoa further. How dare that pixie-faced cyclops break up her romantic moment, taunt her about having detention and then walk away without waiting for a response?! Not on her life!

"Hey, Fujin!" she yelled after her. "What's the matter, huh? Are you jealous because you've never been kissed like that?"

The tiny blonde stopped, turning slowly to give Rinoa a piercing look with her one good eye. Then she left.

What kind of answer was _that_? Rinoa thought in frustration. Well, she wasn't through with that girl yet. Not by a longshot.

\--

Fujin closed her dorm room door and unzipped her tunic. It had been a good night for the Disciplinary Committee. She had handed out four detentions herself - one for running in the halls, one for smoking, and two for making out. No doubt Raijin and Seifer would have their own to add to that.

The little blonde pulled off her boots and began wiggling out of her pants. She  
remembered suddenly that she hadn't finished her homework. Oh well, she'd just get up early and complete it then. Sliding under the comfortably cool sheets, she switched off the light. Laying back, she touched her eyepatch, a vision of Rinoa's smug expression came to her. Why would the girl say something designed to hurt her like that? She was just doing her job. And it was none of Rinoa's business if she'd ever been kissed, anyway. She _wasn't_ jealous - the idea was absurd.

Curious ... maybe. But not jealous.

She settled down under the covers. Just before sleep could overtake her, something pricked at her senses. A presence. She flipped over to face the intruder but it was too late. Her wrists were caught and pulled over her head while someone crawled on top of her. Moonlight flashed over the pretty face of Rinoa Heartilly.

"Hello, Fujin," she purred. "Since you took it upon yourself to ruin my good time earlier, I figure you owe me compensation."

Fujin glared at the dark-haired girl with her one good eye. "RAGE!" she yelled and tried to lash out at Rinoa, but there was little she could do. The taller girl had quickly and expertly bound her wrists to the headboard and was sitting on her hips - she couldn't gain any leverage to throw her off.

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you attack me," Rinoa warned her. "And if you behave yourself, you may even enjoy it."

"LIAR! Mmmph-" Fujin's protest was silenced by Rinoa's lips on hers.

For someone who didn't exercise her mouth much, Rinoa had to admit that Fujin had wonderful lips. Different than Squall's, but nice. Still kissing the girl, she smoothed her palm over Fujin's cheek, finding the white skin surprisingly soft. It was time to do some exploring.

Fujin attempted another struggle as she felt Rinoa's hand leave her cheek to caress her shoulder. What was this girl doing to her?! How dare she assault her in this manner, and right in her own room! If she could just get her hands free to wield her Pinwheel, she'd sever Rinoa's head off her body!

An involuntary shiver caught her in mid-tirade as the hand strayed to her left breast. As infuriated as it made her, Fujin felt her body reacting of its own accord. Fingertips tickled, teased and rubbed her nipple, hardening it. When Rinoa squeezed the breast, Fujin gasped, her back arching slightly. The realization of what she'd done enraged her further, and she renewed her thrashing.

Rinoa felt smug that she was already having so much affect on Fujin, but the persistent struggling was distracting. She figured she knew how to take the fight out of the little wind user and lowered her mouth over the taut nipple.

Fujin gasped audibly and froze. She'd never felt anything like that before. It was  
wicked, but strangely comforting and above all else, electrifying. Every nerve was suddenly on end, she tingled in places she never knew she could. Her anger was fading and with it, her protests. Whatever Rinoa was doing, it wasn't painful - in fact, it felt damned good. She gave a kittenish mewl as the dark-haired girl suckled her.

_That's_ more like it, Rinoa thought with satisfaction. It had happened faster than she thought and Fujin was now under her control - the poor girl must have been completely love-starved. Of course, she thought with a mental growl, thanks to her, so am I. She kissed Fujin between the breasts, her hand sliding down over her stomach to play with the tangle of curls between the girl's legs. How silky they were! It was hard to believe Fujin's hair was that white naturally, but then she was pretty much an albino. She wondered at Fujin's parentage.

She never talked about herself - hell, she never talked! Mystery may have been intriguing, but for a curious person like Rinoa it was more frustrating than anything else. Even the eyepatch, she thought as she stole a glance up at it. What was under that? If it had been an accident, then what caused it? She was tempted to peek while she had Fujin pliable, but suspected the spell would break abruptly if she tried. Reluctantly, that was one mystery that would have to remain so.

However, another one was about to be uncovered, she thought slyly, her fingers slipping between Fujin's legs.

The smaller girl started at the intrusion and Rinoa felt her tense up. She didn't attempt to venture too far yet, it was more interesting to gauge the reaction she got just from stroking the sensitive pubic lips with her fingertips. As she hoped, Fujin began to enjoy the gentle stroking, her breath coming in short gasps. Rinoa took a chance and eased her weight off Fujin's body so she could gently urge her thighs apart. She held her breath for a few moments, knowing Fujin's kicks to be as powerful and accurate as a mule's, but the other girl didn't attempt to free herself. Instead, she squirmed, silently seeking the exploring fingers. Rinoa grinned. Time to get down to business.

With one hand stroking Fujin's milky thigh, Rinoa slowly pushed the fingers of the other inside her. She didn't venture far at first, it was enough just to tickle and pinch the clitoris. Fujin was perspiring now, soft begging cries emitting from her throat as she wiggled her hips. Fluid coated Rinoa's fingers and she figured the girl was ready. Slowly, she pressed further, penetrating her.

Fujin's visible eye widened, then fluttered closed and she moaned. Rinoa played a little, moving her finger in and out, building a slow rhythm. Fujin began breathing in time with the gentle thrusts, obviously enjoying this new and exciting game. Rinoa watched carefully, sensing the build-up, knowing Fujin would orgasm before long ....

Then she withdrew.

The wonderful sensation was gone. Fujin opened her eye and gave Rinoa a curious, hurt look, wondering what had happened. Rinoa got up off the bed and reached over to untie Fujin's wrists, then headed for the door. It began to dawn on the smaller girl that what she got was _all_ she was going to get. She sat up abruptly, "WHY?!" she demanded, anguish in her voice.

Rinoa turned to smile at her. "Now you know how I felt when you interrupted us. Next time, mind your own business."

Fujin blinked in disbelief, then gave an outraged shriek and hurled her deadly Pinwheel after the other girl. It embedded itself in the door as it closed behind her.

\--

Why can't I ever get my assignments finished during class, Rinoa wondered sourly as she rushed to finish the last few questions. The other students had all gone to lunch, and she was hungry, too, as her noisy stomach kept reminding her. If she didn't get there soon, Squall would probably go off with Zell or Irvine and she wouldn't see him again until after school.

A strong breeze blew hair into her eyes and she brushed it aside, wondering vaguely where it could be coming from since the room had no windows. A tingle of warning made her look up, and she saw Fujin. The girl had closed the classroom door and slid a chair under the knob. She was in the middle of summoning her Guardian Force, Pandemona.

"No!" was all Rinoa had time to shout as she jumped out of her seat. It was too late, however - she was caught by the wind-based Guardian Force and lifted right off her feet into the air. The power threw her across the room with the strength of a tornado and she slammed into the opposite wall, sliding down to lay dazed on the floor. Pandemona vanished, and Fujin strolled over to stand over her. The expression on her face was unmistakable.

Oh no, Rinoa moaned internally, I've created a monster.

"UNFINISHED BUSINESS." Fujin smirked and bent down to wrap the silk scarf around Rinoa's wrists.

\--

No characters here are mine.

(2000)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
